


Trowel and Error

by soulofsilence



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofsilence/pseuds/soulofsilence
Summary: Emma hates weeding the garden. Or, well, ... she used to.





	Trowel and Error

“I’ve left you a surprise in the garden, dear.” Mal said, taking a pail from Emma’s outstretched hand. 

Emma’s brow wrinkled. 

“A surprise?”

“Yes. But you’ll only find out what the surprise is once you start weeding the garden.” Mal sprinkled feed to the chickens at her feet.

Emma rolled her eyes but shifted her gaze toward the plants growing in the corner of the yard. Her curiosity was going to get the best of her. There was nothing more she hated than weeding, which was a point of contention between her and Mal. The garden had been Emma’s idea, after all. But… a surprise!

“Urgh…” Emma waited a beat before sprinting off toward the garden, ignoring the victorious chuckle Mal let out. 

Emma opened the gate, put on a pair of gloves, and fell to her knees in front of the tomato plants. Cautiously, she reached out and tugged a weed out of its earthen home. Nothing. She pulled another. Still nothing. Emma glanced back toward Mal to see if this was some sort of joke, but Mal was purposefully facing away from Emma, ignoring her. 

Sighing, Emma grumbled and pulled a few more weeds. She was here, might as well do the work. After yanking two more weeds, Emma felt something. 

“What the fuck?!” She jumped back looking around wildly to see what had brushed against her chest. Nothing was there. 

Pulling another weed out, Emma grumbled. Imagining things. That wasn’t good. 

Just then, as Emma ripped another weed out, she felt something against her chest again. This time there was unmistakable pressure against her nipples. Ooooh. Interesting. 

Catching on, Emma started to rip weeds out at a quicker pace. 

Yes, there it was again! This time it felt as if someone were pinching her nipples. Emma’s face flushed as she started to feel her body awaken. 

Rip! Yank! Weeds were flying over Emma’s shoulder as she hurried to get that sensation back. 

Tear! Her nipples were pinched and twisted.  
Rip! Now they were being sucked, so good. 

Emma gasped when the next weed pulled gave the sensation of someone thumbing her clit. Fuck. 

Lurching forward, Emma started grabbing blindly at the weeds, urgently trying to get the sensations to build. 

A flick to her nipples, a bite at her throat, the feeling of a vibrator against her clit. Emma was close. So fucking close. She was just about to fall over the edge when she pulled the last weed and… Fuck!

Emma sprawled out on the dirt, chest heaving, eyes dark. How dare Mal! How dare Mal get her so close to the edge and then… Growling, Emma pushed herself up onto her feet and unsteadily stomped across the yard to where Mal stood, offering treats to their goats. 

“Mal!” Emma yelled. Mal’s head shot up and she couldn’t help her laughter at the sight before her. Emma was covered head to toe in dirt smudges, weeds sticking out of her hair. 

“Yes, love?”

“Shower sex. Now.”


End file.
